Cariño ¿fraternal?
by SuperNaranjaCitrica
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke son amigos desde la infancia, siempre están el uno para el otro, Sakura es la chica del trió, y siempre los mantiene a raya. Son el trió más poderoso de la academia, Sasuke se fue, pero Naruto logro hacerlo volver a tiempo. Un beso desencadenara las emociones de los dos. Two-shots (Yaoi: Sasuke x Naruto)
1. disgusto

Advertencia: Fic Shonen Ai (chico x chico) no leer si no te gusta este genero.

La brisa corría suave en una mañana común de verano. El trio más talentoso de toda la academia caminaba por el centro del largo y ancho pasillo en dirección a sus clases.

Los tres tenían un color peculiar que los identificaba. Sasuke, el más frio y misterioso del trio, se caracterizaba por la negrura de sus ojos; Sakura, la de fuerza bruta y carácter imponente, se caracterizaba por su cabello rosa y por último; Naruto, el juguetón y travieso del trio, se caracterizaba por el azul cielo de sus ojos. El trio caminaba por el pasillo en ese orden. Recibiendo las miradas venenosas y enamoradas del resto; ser el grupo elogiado por los maestros y por el director de la academia era difícil.

– ¿dónde iremos esta tarde? –Pregunto emocionada la Peli rosa, hoy era el cumpleaños del "señor seriedad" y Sakura quería pasárselo en grande, el peli negro realizo un levantamiento de hombros y contesto con un simple "tsh…" en señal de desinterés.

–Amargado… -susurro Naruto entre dientes- ¿y si vamos al Ichiraku?

– Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke, idiota. –le corto la peli rosada dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza, el rubio se quejó en silencio.

–…Dobbe*… -Susurro el pelinegro en burla hacia el blondo.

– Ya lo sé… solo daba una idea. –dijo mirando a Sasuke y sacándole la lengua.

–bueno, los veo al rato, debo ir a las clases de sanación. –hablo la peli rosa corriendo en dirección contraria y despidiéndose con una mano. Sasuke tocio incomodo mientras veía a Naruto prácticamente babear por la peli rosa. Se sentía molesto sin motivo, pero eso era algo normal en él, siempre estaba molesto.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando en silencio, o bueno... solo Sasuke caminaba en silencio. Naruto, por su parte, iba contando historias absurdas. -¿Este idiota no se calla nunca?- Pensaba el peli negro mientras suspiraba cansado de tanta tontería. Naruto, al sentir el aura aburrida de su amigo decidió callarse y recorrer el resto de camino a la clase de lucha en silencio.

º º º

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando el trio favorito se reunió nuevamente en el patio número 4 del colegio. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían largado a casa, pero el equipo 7 había llegado a su lugar con esfuerzo y dedicación. Naruto perfeccionaba junto a Sasuke sus movimientos cuerpo a cuerpo y Sakura practica el Jutsu de invocación.

– ¿Es todo lo que tienes, Usuratonkachi*? –Pregunto Sasuke, mirando a Naruto en menos.

–Ya verás. Te hare polvo, ¡de veras! –Naruto se acercó velozmente a Sasuke, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, o eso creyó él. Sasuke había predicho su movimiento y antes de recibir el puñetazo en el puñetazo en la cara se agacho y golpeo a Naruto en el estómago con un rodillazo. Sakura comenzó a reír por la estupidez de su mejor amigo rubio y al mismo tiempo corrió a sanarlo.

–Bien, ya es hora de que nos vayamos. –susurro Sakura. EL rubio la miro y luego sonrío con malicia hacia Sasuke.

– ¿Y si mejor celebramos el cumpleaños de Sasuke en su casa? –El aludido se giró a mirar a Naruto un poco sorprendido, pero sin dejar que se le notara, Naruto amplio más su sonrisa, había dado en el clavo. –Entonces, así será. Celebraremos tu cumpleaños en tu casa.

Cuando los jóvenes decidieron volver a casa ya eran las 6 pm, y el color rojizo ya adornaba el cielo, Sakura había ido a su casa a cambiarse, quería verse linda para el azabache. Naruto, por su parte, siguió caminando junto a Sasuke. El blondo pasaba metido en la casa de Sasuke y por eso tenía ropa de cambio ahí. –Te detesto- Sasuke pensaba mientras observaba a un muy animado rubio. Caminaron diez minutos antes de llegar a la residencia Uchiha y apenas entraron el rubio corrió al baño, Sasuke bufo ante la actitud desvergonzada del rubio y se dirigió al otro baño de aquel gigante lugar.

–… - Sasuke estaba metido en la bañera, con el agua hasta el cogote y se encontraba meditando, esta noche cumpliría 16, habían pasado ya 8 años desde la masacre Uchiha, habían pasado ya 8 años desde que conoce a Naruto y a Sakura, se sentía feliz porque tenía amigos tan buenos como ellos dos, que lo habían perseguido cuando intentó huir por la oscuridad y lo habían vuelto a poner en el camino de la luz. Aun recordaba las palabras de Naruto, "-¡Si tú mueres, yo estoy dispuesto a morir contigo! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!" Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras del blondo, pero sin duda, algo se había movido dentro de él en aquel momento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido querido, y cuando cayó al suelo luego de una intensa batalla contra el blondo decidió volver a casa. Sakura en vez de recibirlo con un abrazo, como él hubiese pensado que haría la peli rosa, lo recibió con un potente puñetazo en su ya hinchada cara, y luego lo envolvió en un abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Sasuke se había sentido como una mierda en ese momento, pero había sabido corresponder el abrazo de la pobre Sakura.

– ¡Sasuke!- La voz del blondo lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. – ¡Sakura ya está aquí!

Sasuke se ignoró la voz del rubio y se volvió a envolver en sus pensamientos, recordó la figura de Itachi regalándole su primera kunai y su primer shuriken. Volvió a oír la ruidosa voz del rubio un poco más fuerte, pero volvió a ignorarla.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura-ya-esta-aquí! – grito el blondo poniéndose a su lado en la bañera, Sasuke le miro, no sabía si sorprenderse por la presencia del rubio o enfurecerse por la misma. Opto por la segunda opción, se levantó rápidamente y en un parpadeo Naruto había atravesado la pared del baño y había terminado al final del pasillo. Sasuke se envolvió la cintura con una toalla y se fue a vestir a su habitación.

–Usuratonkachi… -susurro Sasuke entrando a su cuarto, mientras que Naruto se reincorporaba y le gritaba unas cuantas groserías para luego, resignado, ir a donde se encontraba Sakura.

El rubio estaba sentado y sobándose la mejilla, donde el puño de Sasuke había impactado. Por alguna razón no se sentía molesto… más bien se sentía… triste, pero hizo a un lado esa emoción y se concentró en el bello vestido que llevaba Sakura, rosa y con encaje, combinaba perfectamente con su cabello. Sasuke tosió tras de ellos que conversaban animadamente, y Sakura se levantó y le entrego su regalo, Naruto se sintió celoso, pero no sabía por qué. Sasuke vio la tensión en los hombros del rubio y la luz maquiavélica de su cerebro se encendió, tomo a Sakura por la cintura- cosa que la descoloco por completo- Acerco su rostro al de ella y roso sus labios con los de ella, Sakura cerró los ojos esperando un beso, que… llego, Sasuke había posado por completo sus labios sobre los de ella, un rose áspero pero placentero para la chica, Sasuke, por su parte, no sintió nada, ni siquiera cerro los ojos como lo había Hecho Sakura, Naruto se puso de pie miro a Sasuke, triste, se volvió y salió al jardín.

Sasuke se separó inmediatamente de Sakura, que le miraba entre sorprendida y excitada, roja de vergüenza se sentó en el futon que había en el suelo y Sasuke salió al jardín, Sakura estaba demasiado impactada como para reaccionar y seguirle.

Sasuke comenzó a buscar Naruto, ¿por qué lo hacía? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Dobbe: idiota o imbecil

Usuratonkachi: Pendejo

Gracias por leer, me hacen feliz, todabia queda una parte de este fic, para que no se me angustien. 3, saludos y muchos besototote :), hasta la proxima parte.


	2. Arreglos

Fic: Shonen Ai (Chico x chico) Sasuke x Naruto, leve.

La brisa aun corría suave en esta noche de verano, y Naruto se encontraba en la parte más oscura de la casa de Sasuke, esa parte donde las estrellas se veían con claridad y los arbustos cubrían su presencia. EL chico de mirada azulada observaba el cielo con los ojos nublados, por sus mejillas corrían unas leves y casi incontables lágrimas. Apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, preso de la molestia y los celos.

Estaba tendido en el suelo con los brazos tras su nuca. No pensaba en nada, solo pensaba en lo infinito de las estrellas. La brisa volvió a soplar, causando que Naruto se estremeciera un poco, llevando sus vagos pensamientos a los recuerdos de su niñez, cuando corría libremente por el parque siendo perseguido pos Sasuke y Sakura.

_– __¡Los dejare atrás!- gritaba un pequeño Naruto burlándose de Sakura y de Sasuke, a los que había dejado atrás por mucho. Sakura le miro feo y comenzó a correr más rápido, al poco tiempo Naruto había salido disparado en dirección a la meta._

_–__Usuratonkachi…- fue lo único que el moreno susurro en dirección a Naruto, que a pesar de que estaba muy por delante y de que Sasuke había hablado muy bajo, le escucho. Su pecho se llenó de rabia al escuchar ese insulto por parte de su mejor amigo, pero aun así no le dijo nada y siguió corriendo. _

Dejo que esos recuerdos se fueran de su mente y se puso a tararear una canción, o bueno… una melodía inexistente, se relajó y cerró los ojos. La brisa volvió a surcar el jardín del Uchiha y Naruto se volvió a estremecer, pero no a causa del viento, sino a causa de la profunda voz del Uchiha.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, dobbe?- pregunto el Uchiha, ahora relajado, había encontrado a su mejor amigo, luego de casi media hora de preocupación interminable.

– ¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto?- contraataco el rubio, abriendo sus ojos y enfrentándolos a los del Uchiha, azul del día versus el negro de la noche. Sasuke arqueo una ceja y bufo, se había arrepentido de buscar al imbécil de su mejor amigo. Lucho contra el impulso de largarse y dejar al blondo morirse de frio y se sentó a su lado, más bien se recostó en el suelo y adopto la misma posición del blondo.

–Oe...- susurro Sasuke volteando un poco la cabeza para mirar a Naruto, este último solo asintió con la cabeza para que Sasuke siguiese hablando. Sasuke se estaba molestando, la indiferencia de su mejor amigo no era normal, y a él no le gustaba disculparse, un Uchiha nunca se disculpa. –Sé que estas molesto por lo que paso hace un rato…- El rubio tenso los brazos y apretó los puños. Sonrío molesto.

–Solo cállate, idiota- respondió a la "disculpa" de Sasuke, el rubio sabía que para Sasuke era difícil disculparse, por lo que, no quiso forzarlo más y solo lo hizo callar. Apartando el recuerdo de lo que paso dentro de la casa del moreno. Sasuke se contuvo a la necesidad de insultarle y patearle el trasero ahí mismo, sabía que Naruto estaba molesto, y algo le decía que no debía seguir haciéndolo enojar, por lo que se mantuvo al margen… por unos minutos más.

– ¿seguirás callado, Usuratonkachi? – hablo arruinando la pequeña paz que aún le quedaba al rubio.

–Bien, ya lo has arruinado, ¿vale?- el rubio soltó furioso. –Solo déjame en paz. Termino de hablar poniéndose de pie, acción que el moreno imito.

– ¿Qué esperabas?- grito el moreno en respuesta. –Me tenías harto, solo quería herirte un poco, no era para tan…-Naruto no espero a que él moreno terminara de hablar para estamparle un sonoro puñetazo. Sasuke había previsto el ataque que le daría el rubio pero aun así lo recibió, sabía que a su amigo le serviría desquitarse. Naruto le volvió a estampar un puñetazo, tirándole al suelo. Sasuke se reincorporo y le lanzo una gélida y venenosa mirada a su mejor amigo.

– ¿Por qué?- Susurro el rubio con los puños rojos por el puñetazo que le había dado al moreno.

–Lo siento…

– ¿Sabes lo que detesto? – exploto el rubio nuevamente, tomando a Sasuke del cuello de su camiseta, este último asintió con la cabeza, sabía que Naruto odia su arenosa actitud. – ¡Pues ya estoy harto de soportarlo! – El rubio impacto sus labios con los del moreno, que había quedado con los ojos abiertos como platos, demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar de inmediato. Cuando el moreno por fin reacciono comenzó a forcejear, pero el rubio tenía muy firme el agarre, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Sasuke se relajara y siguiera el beso de Naruto. EL rubio soltó un poco su agarre y Sasuke aprovecho eso para tomar al rubio por detrás de la nuca, para que Naruto no se apartara de él.

Naruto entre abrió la boca para que el beso se profundizara, Sasuke tomo este permiso y lo aprovecho a plenitud, podía sentir el sabor a ramen aun en los labios de Naruto. EL rubio no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, pero no se arrepentía.

– ¡Chicos! – Escucharon la voz de Sakura acercarse, y se separaron de inmediato. Naruto le miro firmemente a los ojos…

–Me moleste porque al verte besándola me di cuenta de lo que siento… - susurro dolido. –y me dolió… porque quiero que seas mío.

–Maldito usuratonkachi…-dijo el moreno antes de volver a darle un beso rápido en los labios, justo el tiempo suficiente para alejarse y saludar con naturalidad a la peli-rosa.

–Oh… aquí estaban, par de idiotas, me tenían preocupada… -dijo Sakura al borde de las lágrimas y abrazando a ambos, que se dieron miradas cargadas de un cariño más allá de la amistad.


End file.
